


Haircuts (Gender Trouble)

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Season 13 Reactions and Sundry [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - My Dean is Never Ever Ever Cis, Episode Related, Episode: s13e15 A Most Holy Man, Fisher Price's Fill In a Not-Cis Gender, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, POV Dean Winchester, loosely, no pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam has princess hair.





	Haircuts (Gender Trouble)

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's enough cis Dean. And gender stuff is like this. A thousand tiny cuts.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean said that day. “Nice princess hair.”

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam says, irritated.

“Sammy?”

“Yeah?”

“You ever think about…” Dean shrugs. Swallows hard. “You know, if you feel okay in your own skin?” 

“Is this about the hair?”

Shit. A moment is approaching. Time to deflect.

“Um.”

“Because I’m fine, Dean. It’s okay if you want to make fun of it. ”

“Sure, Sam. ‘Course.”

“I mean. You are too, right?”

“Sure. Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Dean, we’re going to get it all done. We always do.”

Dean nods. “Yeah. I know, Sammy. It’s what we do.”

And Dean isn’t jealous.


End file.
